underneath it all we're just savages
by LittleTayy
Summary: A morning moment between Asriel and Marisa where nothing seems to matter but the two of them. Pre-Canon.


_AN: This is just...pure smut and tension. Inspired, funnily enough, by a picture of Ruth Wilson apparently with freckles. Yes, that's right, this fic was inspired by freckles. Amazing. The title also comes from Savages by Marina. Great song! If you are under the age of 18, I highly encourage you to not read this. When I say it's pure smut, I mean it._

* * *

**underneath it all we're just savages**

* * *

Early morning light streamed through open windows, the fair light of a spring morning warmed Asriel's master bedroom. The windows were open, letting a cool, pleasant breeze into the room. It was too early to be awake but the curtains hadn't been drawn the night before and soon the pale sunlight was filling up the room.

Asriel stirred first, brows creasing into a frown even as he slept. It seemed, a beam of sunlight shone directly across his eyes, causing him to groan and turn onto his side, back to the sunlight. By the foot of the bed, two daemons remained curled up around each other, barely affected by the growing brightness of the room.

Slowly Asriel opened his eyes, stretching his back slightly and scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He felt as if he'd only fallen asleep mere hours ago, which he had, and his body craved to fall into another slumber. But he was awake now and the sun was rising higher in the sky. He knew sleep would be impossible at this point, no matter how he craved it.

As his gaze became more alert, his eyes settled on the figure beside him in bed. Marisa Coulter was stunning, even more so in the early morning light that bathed over her. Her hair was a mess of unruly dark curls and her pale toned body was stretched deliciously out along his bed, angled surprisingly towards his own. Her chest rose and fell deeply, a sign she was still sleeping soundly and her lips were settled contentedly; for once not in a practiced or enchanting smile.

He realised then, as he looked her over, that he could spend hours gazing at Marisa. It felt like a ridiculous notion to Asriel, yet one he knew he'd participate in. He shook his head, thinking to turn away and find his robe and the morning newspaper, when his eyes found a light dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose.

Asriel leans a little closer, bringing a finger up to run across the light freckles curiously. He doesn't know how he's never noticed them before. He pulls his hand away as Marisa stirs beneath him.

"It's not usually her nose you're focused on," Stelmaria tells him softly, voice pointed as Asriel turns to her stunned. He hadn't even noticed she'd awoken; though she stays curled up around the Golden Monkey.

He doesn't bother with replying to her, simply chuckling lightly because she is right.

Marisa stirs beside him, sighing softly, eyes still closed as she stretched her arms languidly above her head. The sheet slips lower around her body and Asriel watches her with fascination. It is rare they get moments like this together, but Edward is away for several weeks and Marisa is attending her studies at St. Sophia's. The fact she is not boarding at the college while she does but with him is kept secret, however. They'd not talked about it, of course but it seemed like the only logical thing for them to do if they were both to be in Oxford for an extended time.

Marisa's arms rest above her head and her eyes open finally. She's surprised to see Asriel practically hovering over her but grins nonetheless. Her body turns, almost without thought more towards Asriel, as her eyes find his and she leans up to give him a quick kiss.

Asriel deepens it slightly before pulling back and settling back on his side.

"Good morning," Marisa speaks finally, though her voice is slightly scratchy with sleep and lower than normal. She shifts an arm to come up and run her hand through the back of his hair, nails scratching lightly. It's a soft gesture, coming to her naturally.

Asriel leans into it though his eyes stay focused on her face. "You have freckles," he states lightly, though there is amusement clear in his voice. "I'd not noticed them before," he continues, finger lightly brushing her nose once again.

He watches with curiosity as Marisa's face screws up and colour darkens her cheeks a little. Like she is embarrassed by the marks. She shakes her head.

"I usually cover them. My mother...she thought they made me look childish," Marisa tells him after a moment, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

It is clear to him, though Marisa doesn't say it outright, that what her mother had said wasn't nearly as simple or diplomatic. He didn't know much about Marisa's mother, it is the one part of her that she refuses to speak with him about. If he was a different man, he'd push her to open up but he won't. If Marisa wants to keep her secrets, he'll let her.

"You're magnificent, Marisa," is what he tells her instead.

The words have the desired effect and Marisa is smiling widely at them, both arms working their way around his shoulders. He shifts, so he's hovering above her now, hands pressing into the mattress either side of her head as he trains his eyes on her. He can sense Marisa's body arch underneath him, despite the fact they are not touching.

Marisa's tongue peeks out to wet her lips, her eyes meeting his, darkened with lust. Asriel waits, knees bracketing her hips, as her body twitches with excitement and anticipation. A pout forms slightly on her lips and it's then that Asriel swoops down to kiss it away.

A groan escapes them, though neither is sure who it belongs to. Her hands are tight against his neck and in his hair, keeping him pulled close. One of his hands is still pressed against the mattress, as the other moves over Marisa's body, gripping and kneading against supple skin. He is just about to shift his leg and pull hers up against his hip when a low grumble sounds loudly in the room.

He pulls back curiously, sitting up on his knees, Marisa sprawled naked out in front of him, a chuckle escaping her lips. The sound echoes through the room again.

"Maybe we should have breakfast first," Marisa suggests, her laugh subsiding as she pushes herself up on her arms. They are almost face to face now and though Asriel knows she is right, can feel the hunger gnawing at his stomach, he kisses her roughly and passionately.

"I'd intended for you to be my breakfast," he whispered hotly against her lips, pressing kisses between words. Marisa groans, hips shifting a little at his words, eyes darkening with lust once again. He cups her chin and kisses her heatedly once more, she nips at his bottom lip as he pulls away, pushing her back against the bed roughly.

Her breath hitches and he can see the excitement in her eyes. It's a thrill for her. Asriel chuckles as he pushes off the bed, eyes never leaving her as he stands and stretches more, Stelmaria grumbling at him. She'd been having her own fun with the Monkey.

He pulls on loose, soft pyjama pants and his robe as she watches him. Marisa had not moved from her spot in his bed, laying languidly amongst the soft sheets, hair in disarray and sunlight streaming over her body. Her eyes are alight and her lips are twisted into a wide smirk. She looks beautiful and dangerous. Sinful and tempting; like pure pleasure waiting to be touched.

She looks like the Renaissance art that had been locked away by the Magisterium.

Asriel is hungry and not just for breakfast. But if they don't want to be interrupted, food now will be better than food later. So he leaves his master bedroom reluctantly and makes his way downstairs. Thorold is already in the kitchen and he snaps at him to prepare breakfast for two before dismissing him for the rest of the day.

He'd rather the house empty but for the two of them. He'd rather no distractions and no disruptions by Thorold. And when the breakfast is ready, he has Thorold place it all on a tray and sends him on his way.

He doesn't see it as a romantic gesture, just one of simple needs. Marisa had not ventured down and so he takes their breakfast up to her.

Asriel strolls into his room and is not surprised to find that Marisa has pulled on a light, cream coloured robe and is reading some papers. He assumes she's pulled them from her bags and though he's curious, he knows there's no point asking her about them. He does not particularly care what they contain; but for once, he hadn't planned on either of them working that day.

He places the tray down on the centre of the bed and sits, taking up his cup of coffee eagerly. Marisa simply raises an eyebrow at him, putting her papers away and immediately reaching for the bowl of fruit. Asriel isn't surprised, pastries and breads are not something he's seen her eat unless there was no other option.

"You took your time," Marisa drawled, taking a bite of an apple slice as she considered him. "Did you climb the tree yourself for these?" She questioned and the smirk on her lips lets him know she was trying to play some kind of game.

Asriel chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. I had Thorold climb it. Much rather risk his neck then mine," he replied gruffly, eyeing her as she laughed musically at his words. Her grin was wide and delighted and he marvelled at how thrilled she seemed by the dark words.

"And shall he be helping you today?" She asked. The words were light but Asriel could see them for what they were. She wanted to know if they'd be alone but would not outright ask, lest she seem too eager. Marisa never outright asked for what she wanted to know, she always had to weave her little games for the answer.

He decided to make her wait. He took a long slow sip of his coffee, picking up the newspaper and letting his eyes examine the articles closely. He ignored the little sigh she made, off to the side.

Another moment more and then he was folding the paper and tossing it to his bedside table. His coffee finished he placed it down too, picking up a piece of toast to replace it. He takes a bite, chews and swallows, then speaks.

"I dismissed him for the day, Marisa," he tells her, a smirk settling on his own features as he turns his head towards her. He's lounging back against the pillows and headboard, watching her curiously and eating his piece of toast without a rush.

Marisa's answer is simply to smile at him; wide and predatory.

She finishes her tea and the one strip of bacon on her plate, pressing her thumb into her mouth to suck off the excess grease, her bright blue eyes meeting his as she does. The tray gets placed carefully down by her side of the bed, her eyes flicking up to glance at their daemons. Stelmaria appears to be lounging by the foot of the bed, though she is alert and astute as the Golden Monkey stalks around her, both of them looking ready to pounce. She grins as she notices Asriel watching them too.

She crawls her way back up the bed, eyes fixated on Asriel and settles by his side on her knees. Asriel watches her bemused, taking note of her tousled hair losing it's curl and the dark bruise blossoming on her collarbone that he'd left there the night before. The morning sun streams through the room and makes her look like an angel and the thought makes Asriel laugh as she presses kisses to his neck. Her teeth scrape at the column of his throat and he can't help but think that she is anything but angelic.

She pulls away then and he turns his face to meet hers. Her eyes are dark and Asriel's hand winds it's way up into her hair, tugging her in for a hungry kiss. They groan in tandem and Asriel can feel her hands on his shoulders, pushing his robe off eagerly. He pulls one arm out of one sleeve as he continues to kiss her, his now free arm wrapping around her as he tugs the other out of the opposite sleeve, her hands rushing to help.

Once both arms are free, he settles his hands on her hips, gripping tightly at the silk under his palms and pulling her closer. Her hands steady themselves on his now bare shoulders, nails digging into his skin, as she rises to her knees and swings a leg over his thighs. And it is when she settles herself down over his lap and his hands smooth up her thighs, that he realises she is still completely and utterly naked under her robe.

His grip tightens on her thighs as he glances up at her, an eyebrow raised as she simply grins at him. He's about to say something, to tease her but she bends her head down and captures his mouth in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue as she grinds into his lap. He slithers a hand up her body and around her shoulder blade, grabbing at a fistful of her hair, yanking at it as he breaks away from the kiss. It may have hurt but he knows she likes it, that she's never been averse to a little bit of pain with her pleasure.

"Asriel," she moans breathily, head tilting to the side so she can meet his eyes. His hand still has a hold of her hair.

Asriel chuckles, his grin feral as he rakes his eyes over her still robe covered body. His free hand moves from her thigh, nails scratching along creamy skin deliberately light and teasing. He brings it up to trace a finger along her throat, grinning wider as he feels her swallow against the digit. He trails his finger down over her collarbone, pressing against the bruise lightly and tracing over the edge of the robe as he goes.

His hand smoothes over her chest, feels it rise and fall as she pants in his lap, loosening the knot at her waist. He pushes at her robe as she did with his, letting the silk fall off over her shoulders, though one of her arms stays draped over his shoulder. Asriel leant forward, his eyes on her face until his lips met the base of her neck. He kissed at the newly revealed skin of her shoulders and chest, teeth scraping slowly against the side of her neck, his free hand coming up to cup her breast.

She arches into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as she moans. He continues his assault on her upper body, eventually releasing her hair and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "Glorious," he whispers against her heated skin. His hand strokes down her body until his fingers find her core, rubbing against her and pressing into her intentionally. He basks in the sighs and gasps and moans she lets out at his fingers ministrations.

He gazed up at her wild eyed, watching as her eyes fluttered half lidded and her mouth dropped open in pleasure. It was truly a sight to behold. Her back arches and her hips roll as he slips two fingers inside her, curling them just right to hit her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my God," Marisa moans, rocking against him eagerly as she slips a hand up into his hair and grips tightly. She pulls him into a rough, sloppy kiss, hand raking across his shoulder blade leaving a score of red scratches on his skin.

His arm is tight around her waist, restricting her movement somewhat, as he presses his thumb against her sensitive bud, circling it lackadaisically. Marisa pressed herself closer, clinging to him as she pulled away from the kiss, forehead resting against his. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her and rocks her hips harder against him, hips circling, trying to get more friction.

Asriel grinned, kissing her quickly as he slips a third finger into her, smile wide as she pulls away with a gasp. He sped up his hand, thumb circling eagerly, eyes drinking her facial expressions in hungrily. He could feel her tighten around his fingers and knew that she was close, his movements strong and teasing.

"Please, please, please," she whimpered breathlessly, her brows furrowed in concentration as her nails clawed at his back and shoulders.

He thrust his fingers into her harder, thumb rubbing her clit faster, finally sending her over the edge. She gasped sharply, moaning his name as her body shuddered, pleasure shooting through her and her eyes fell closed as she ground down against him. Asriel kissed at her cheek and jaw as she slowly came down, sucking another mark onto her skin as he slowly smoothed a hand over her body, stroking her gently.

Marisa nuzzled into his neck, breathing heavily as her body sunk down against his. Slipping his hand out of her caused a groan and he simply chuckled, a hand moving to sweep some hair from her shoulder, hand moving up to cup her cheek and pull her into a kiss. It's sweet and languid but as Marisa shifts in his lap, she can feel his hardness beneath her and nips at his bottom lip.

Leaning back, she watches him for a moment and as he's about to wipe his hand against the bedspread beneath them, she reaches out, hand catching his wrist. Her eyes find his, amused at the confusion that plays across his face and brings his hand up to her mouth. She flicks her tongue out and watches how he flinches as she tastes herself for the first time, opening her mouth wider to suck his fingers into her mouth slowly.

"Marisa," he groans, voice deep and rough and filled with lust.

His eyes are trained on her movements and he lets her suck at his fingers for a moment before pulling them from her mouth and instead pulling her into a rough, heated kiss.

"You're wicked, my dear," he growls against her lips, kissing her once more, his hands groping and grasping at her body. Marisa simply lets out a laugh at his words, thoroughly amused.

As they're kissing, she slips a hand down his body, acutely aware of her nails marking his skin red. She wanted him to know that he was hers. That he'd accept no other lovers but her. That they were each others, despite the fact she had a very real, very alive husband. Edward was always so far from her mind when she was around Asriel, it felt almost as if she was under some kind of spell.

"I don't know what you do to me," she breathed, her hand slipping beneath his pants, to grasp his hard length, squeezing deliberately. "You make me mad Asriel," she confessed, leaning back in his lap as she slowly but surely stroked him. Her face was full of wonder, her eyes wide as she looked at him, his hands settling on her hips and gripping her tightly, in a grip that was sure to bruise. She didn't mind.

Asriel simply laughed, leaning forward to kiss her slowly and thoroughly, hips bucking up against her hand. His hands moved from her hips to wrap around her small, delicate wrists, pulling her hand away from his body slowly. They parted, both breathing heavily as he slowly guided her backwards, moving up onto his knees, as he pressed her onto the bed. Her robe fluttered out underneath her and he took a moment to pull it from her body, her back arching so he could toss it to the side and onto the floor.

He settled on his knees between her spread thighs, eyes drinking her in as if he'd never seen her body before. The sun was high in the sky now and streaming through the room in full force, making her body glow. She looked ethereal and as he smoothed a hand over her thighs, he wondered how he'd ever managed to get her into his bed.

He bent down to kiss just below her navel, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin, making the muscles in her stomach jump. Asriel chuckled, planting his hands either side of her body as he kissed his way up her torso, tongue circling around each nipple, teeth biting playfully. Marisa moaned at the attention, arching her chest up into his mouth as her hands came down to tangle in his wild hair.

"Stop teasing," Marisa growls, her hands tightening in his hair to the point of pain. She pulls his head up, to they are eye to eye. "I want to feel you Asriel. And I know you want to be inside me too," she whispers enticingly, wrapping her legs deliberately around his hips and arching up towards him.

Asriel lets out a groan, eyes falling closed for a moment before snapping open, dark lust filled eyes meeting Marisa's. He bites at her lip, tasting the faintest trace of blood as he pulls back. He's on his knees again, pulling down his sleep pants and kicking them off as quickly as he can as he shuffles back between her spread thighs.

A hand comes around his length, stroking a few times as he watches Marisa's tongue flick out across her bottom lip, licking at the blood there, grinning at the metallic taste. He can't help but think how wondrous and devilish she looks as he guides himself into her, a hand pulling at her thigh, to wrap it up around his hip.

"Asriel…" Marisa groans as he takes a moment to let her adjust. He pulls out of her, then sinks back into her, all the way, filling her completely.

He groans, his hands grabbing at her hips and thighs, rocking into her slowly. Her mouth falls open and her eyes fall closed, a hand coming down to clutch at his wrist. He speeds up with sharp, short thrusts that have her keening on the bed and her back arching as she meets his thrusts.

Eventually, he chuckles, leaning his whole body over her, nuzzling along her neck before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. It's all teeth and tongue and he knows it's enough to distract her as his hands find hers and pushes them up above her head. It's only once he's pulled away and thrusting into her in slow, languid strokes that she realises he's pinned her hands to the bed.

She lets out a whimper as he rolls his hips and he smothers it with a messy kiss.

Marisa is practically panting as she asks him to go harder, voice strained and breathless. Asriel grins, his hands moving to interlock with hers, as he thrusts into her harder. Her legs are tight around his waist, her hips arching up and rocking against him, thrust for thrust. He moves into her, faster and harder and before she knows it her whole body is bursting and pulsing with pleasure as she cries out his name.

Her body trembles from the intense orgasm but Asriel isn't done. His movements get sharper and faster, chasing his own orgasm and even in her daze Marisa knows just how to get him there. She tightens her inner muscles around him, rhythmically and deliberately. His breath hitches and he stutters out her name, his forehead resting against her as he empties himself inside her. Briefly, it comes to her mind that they should've used some kind of protection but it's far too late for that now.

Her lips find his in a soft, soothing kiss, his body resting atop of hers. Their breath mingles as he slowly releases her hands, smoothing his own down her arms, her legs slowly unwrapping from around his hips. He slips out of her with a sigh and moves off of her, rolling onto his back onto the bed beside her. His grin is wide and pleased as he looks over at her, watching as she rests the back of her hand on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's certainly been a good morning," he murmurs and he chuckles at himself as he hears Marisa let out a bark of laughter. She turns her head to look at him, still smiling, as she reaches a hand out for him lazily.

Asriel rolls to his side, his hand finding hers and interlocking their fingers as he presses a slow kiss to her lips. "It's always good with you," she whispers as she parts from the kiss, laying back down looking happy and satiated. Asriel takes the moment to gaze over her, his eyes locating the marks he'd left on her with pride, her messy hair haloed around her head and the satisfied smile on her lips. It was a sight he cherished.

Marisa looked utterly debauched and Asriel wouldn't have her any other way.


End file.
